


Smooth Sailing

by Royal_ChanSoo (bloodred_ander)



Series: 7 Days of [ChanSoo] Sin [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, ChanSoo Week (EXO), Hopeful Ending, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Pirates, Sexual Content, this is the only fic in the series that has a teeny-tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/Royal_ChanSoo
Summary: “You need to- I’m sorry but you have to…” Kyungsoo can’t seem to complete his sentence, voice cracking, but Chanyeol understands him. He pulls his shirt over his head and stuffs his feet into his boots, giving Kyungsoo a smile. He wants to say something, maybe tell Kyungsoo that they’ll see each other soon but he knows that’s a lie, knows that Kyungsoo knows it too. He settles for kissing Kyungsoo on the forehead before he walks over to the window, warm summer breeze blowing against his skin as he climbs over the sill carefully, not daring to look back at Kyungsoo as he makes his way down.





	Smooth Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for D-6!! Tag for this was **Self-indulgent pirate porn**.
> 
> Heh. This one is pretty self-indulgent tbh…
> 
> As usual, this is not edited :)

Chanyeol slaps a hand over Kyungsoo’s mouth in an attempt to muffle his loud moans; he isn’t particularly scared of getting caught but he worries about Kyungsoo. Said boy squirms on the sheets beneath him, digging his fingers into Chanyeol’s shoulders in protest, looking up at Chanyeol with hazy eyes.

“You have t-  _fuck_ ,” Chanyeol curses, hips stuttering when Kyungsoo squeezes around him deliberately. He glares at Kyungsoo, not falling for that wide-eyed seemingly innocent stare and slows his pace in retaliation, dragging his cock out of Kyungsoo’s hole before pushing back in torturously slow. Kyungsoo whimpers, tries to push his hips down to get Chanyeol to go faster and when Chanyeol doesn’t comply, he opens his mouth and bites at his fingers instead.

Chanyeol lets out a startled yelp and pulls his hand away, hips stilling as he looks down at Kyungsoo incredulously.

“Why are you acting like such a brat?” he asks, narrows his eyes playfully as he leans down to bite at Kyungsoo’s smiling mouth. Kyungsoo giggles against his lips, threading his fingers through Chanyeol’s long black hair and pulling him closer.

Chanyeol hums, drops lower until he’s all but sprawled over Kyungsoo, his heart beating against the sweaty skin of Kyungsoo’s chest. He kisses him slow and sensual, licks over his lips before sucking on them, tightening his grip on Kyungsoo’s narrow hips when the younger boy moans into the kiss, opens his mouth, lets Chanyeol rub their tongues together.

Chanyeol feels this weird pang in his chest, sharp and sudden, as he recalls his first-mate asking him to be back to the ship by sundown; the sun is already setting outside, will disappear behind the horizon soon and take the rest of daylight with it and Chanyeol will have to leave Kyungsoo again and sail out to sea, and all he’ll have with him during the long months that follow will be the memories of Kyungsoo’s silent gasps, his shy laughter and soft caresses.

Chanyeol can feel his eyes sting and he grips harder, kisses deeper, feels a little frantic as he pulls his cock out of Kyungsoo before thrusting back in, fast and desperate.

Kyungsoo breaks away from the kiss, hips lifting off the bed with the force of Chanyeol’s thrusts. He turns his head to the side and Chanyeol takes the opportunity to suck bruises into the unblemished skin of his neck and collar bones, wanting to leave his marks on Kyungsoo so that the younger boy will have something to remember him by. Even it’s something as superficial as this.

Kyungsoo pants and moans as Chanyeol fucks into the tight clutch of his body vigorously, scratching his blunt nails down Chanyeol’s sweaty back and making him whimper against Kyungsoo’s neck.

“More,” Kyungsoo pleads, voice rough, dropping his hands down onto the bed. “Need m-more.”

Chanyeol nods and pushes himself up, throws Kyungsoo’s legs over his shoulders and fucks him like that, the change in angle making Kyungsoo whine and scratch at the sheets uselessly, body moving up the bed every time Chanyeol pushes back into him.

Kyungsoo’s moans get louder and louder until he’s practically screaming; babbling nonsense as Chanyeol fucks him. The bed creaks dangerously, headboard slamming against the wall, and honestly, there’s no way that people aren’t going to figure out that Kyungsoo has  _company_.

“Touch me,” Kyungsoo whines, looking up at Chanyeol with a pout on his face, cheeks red, pupils blown. Chanyeol complies, reaches one hand down to grip at Kyungsoo’s dick, flushed red and dripping precum steadily. He thumbs at the wet head before stroking firmly, grip tight.

Kyungsoo’s back arches off the bed, eyes falling shut as he chokes on his moans, shuddering through the onslaught of pleasure coursing through his veins. Chanyeol thrusts harder, pace faltering the closer he gets, gut clenching in that familiar way, vision going hazy as it all starts to become too much.

Kyungsoo comes when Chanyeol squeezes around the head of his dick, mouth falling open in a silent scream, grip white knuckled on the sheets below him. He spurts his cum all over Chanyeol’s hand and his own soft stomach, trembling thighs slipping off of Chanyeol’s shoulders and splaying open against the bed.

Chanyeol curses as Kyungsoo’s hole clenches down impossibly tight around him. He manages a few weak thrusts, pushing forcefully into Kyungsoo fluttering hole before he comes, spilling deep into Kyungsoo. He rides out his orgasm with a few shallow thrusts, his cum spilling out of Kyungsoo’s ass when he finally pulls his softening dick out of his spent body. Kyungsoo whimpers but other than that he stays silent, chest heaving as he catches his breath.

Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo, feeling sated and yet empty at the same time as he takes in his content expression; delicate features painted in muted orange and gold, thanks to the dying rays of sunlight that soak into the room through the open window.

Chanyeol’s going to miss him. So much.

Kyungsoo seems to sense Chanyeol staring because he slowly flutters his eyes open and looks up at him, gaze unreadable. He considers Chanyeol for a moment before he breaks out into a smile, lips shaping into a heart and eyes twinkling mischievously. Chanyeol huffs, confused.

“Again,” is all Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol furrows his brows, purses his lips. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Let’s go again,” he clarifies, reaches his hands up to rub at Chanyeol’s ears before tugging on them gently. Chanyeol smiles, his chest aches; he wants to but he can’t.

“I don’t think you could handle a second round so soon,” Chanyeol teases, trying and failing to pull away from Kyungsoo’s embrace. Kyungsoo splutters indignantly, wide eyes going even wider.

“What and you think you can, old man!?” he asks, tugging a little harder on Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol laughs and pinches the soft skin of Kyungsoo’s hip in retaliation.

“I’m barely a few years older th-”

Their quiet moment is interrupted by someone banging on Kyungsoo’s bedroom door and Kyungsoo panics, pushing Chanyeol away from him as he struggles to get out of his bed, reaching for his clothes scattered on the floor and dressing himself in a hurry. Chanyeol watches him in silence, despair settling into his gut.

With a heavy sigh he gets out of bed and starts dressing himself, his mood souring by the minute. It’s not like he can help who he is and who Kyungsoo is – a pirate captain and the son of a nobleman – but sometimes he wishes that circumstances were different, that they weren’t who they are.

 

There are a few more knocks on the door followed by a voice that Chanyeol recognizes as Kyungsoo’s elder brother, Seungsoo.

Kyungsoo turns to him, pants on, shirt still hanging off of one shoulder, expression as pained as Chanyeol feels. He walks over to Chanyeol and goes up on his tip toes to kiss him; just a gentle press of lips, soft and fleeting. He pulls away just as quickly and pushes at Chanyeol’s chest.

“You need to- I’m sorry but you have to…” Kyungsoo can’t seem to complete his sentence, voice cracking, but Chanyeol understands him. He pulls his shirt over his head and stuffs his feet into his boots, giving Kyungsoo a smile. He wants to say something, maybe tell Kyungsoo that they’ll see each other soon but he knows that’s a lie, knows that Kyungsoo knows it too. He settles for kissing Kyungsoo on the forehead before he walks over to the window, warm summer breeze blowing against his skin as he climbs over the sill carefully, not daring to look back at Kyungsoo as he makes his way down.

 

Kyungsoo waits for Chanyeol to leave before he blinks his eyes rapidly, clearing away any sign of emotion.

He tugs his shirt on quickly, making sure to not leave any buttons undone, and settles the sheets on his bed as best as he can before running his hands through his hair.

He opens his door just as Seungsoo is about to knock on it again. He blinks at Kyungsoo before he lowers his raised fist, eyes darting around Kyungsoo’s room curiously.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo asks, crosses his arms over his chest. Seungsoo looks at him, takes in his disheveled state and sighs tiredly, shoulders sagging in defeat. Kyungsoo feels uneasy, heart thumping in his chest because his brother looks like he  _knows_. And if he does then Kyungsoo’s definitely in trouble. His father had already warned him once before, had threatened to shoot Chanyeol if he saw him anywhere near Kyungsoo again, and that had been almost two years ago.

“Does he make you happy?” His brother asks after a few seconds of awkward silence. Kyungsoo blanches, hands dropping down to his sides, breath quickening.

“W-What?” He asks, stutters, feels like his world is coming to an end.

Seungsoo sighs again, looking at Kyungsoo with fond exasperation.

“Don’t play dumb Kyungsoo, you know who I’m talking about,” he says, shakes his head. “Does he make you happy? Would you- would you be happy with him? Is that what you want? To go with him?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo blurts out without thinking. His eyes widen at the same time as his brother’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he slaps a hand over his mouth, hopeful and yet apprehensive at the same time.

Seungsoo gives him a look, one that he can’t fully understand and his heart thumps quicker in his chest as he waits for his brother to say something.

“Okay,” is what Seungsoo says before he steps forward to pull Kyungsoo into a tight hug, lips brushing against his temple in a tender kiss. When he pulls away, he looks resigned, but also content at the same time. And Kyungsoo can only hope that he isn’t hallucinating right now.

“Take care, Kyungsoo,” Seungsoo says and smiles at him before he walks away, footsteps echoing down the hallway as he goes.

Kyungsoo’s chest feels tight but he can’t help the excitement bubbling up within him. He blinks rapidly, ignoring the wetness on his cheeks as he closes the door and locks it before spinning around to take in everything for one last time. He allows himself just a moment and lets nostalgia wash over him but then he shakes his head and springs into action, running to his dresser to pull out an empty rucksack so that he can start packing, guided by the dimming light of the setting sun outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have one more fic to post :)))) I actually can't believe I made it this far,,, the power of chansoo lmao


End file.
